When You Look Me In The Eyes
by StephDee
Summary: NEWSFLASH!: The NARUTO cast go showbiz! Ordinary teenage actors and actresses face normal teenage problems. Ehem...! It's a musical one but not yet. Tune in for more! It's a SakuxNaruxHinaxKibaxTemaxShikaxInoxSasoxOCxItaxOCxGaaxTenxNeji...etc! Haha!
1. Prologue

**The Prologue**

**One month before...**

"**_Sasuke!!!_**" Naruto shouts while charging to Sasuke with the rasengan. Neji, Lee, Gaara, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino and Kiba chases them to the mountain.

"Naruto, STOP!" Sakura stands and shouts with tears falling from her eyes. Hinata looks at her with a shocked expression.

Hinata holds her aching left shoulder as she stands up. Ino guides her while she stands up. "What are you doing? You're hurt!" Ino said.

"I can do it. Don't worry!" Hinata said. Sakura touches her left shoulder and heals her, "Hinata... I'm sorry if this is the only thing I can do for you."

"Stop," Hinata touches her hand, "I know you were also badly hurt when we faced Suigetsu an hour ago."

Hinata, then, falls at the same time Ino catches her and lies her in the ground. "Ino... Go to Tenten. I think she's badly hurt. Sakura... Go ahead. Chase Naruto and the others. Help them."

"But what about you???" Sakura gets a bandage from her pouch and wraps it around on Hinata's arm. Ino said, "We can't just leave you around here."

"I'll handle this." Temari said as she arrives with Kankuro.

"Where's Naruto?" Kankuro asked. "They're going to the mountain." Sakura replied

"We'll go ahead now." Kankuro goes away with Sakura to the mountain.

"Sakura, Go ahead. I'll catch up later." Temari said as she stand Hinata, "Is there anybody else fighting?"

"There is. Tenten, and Sai is fighting another guy." Ino said.

"Okay. Then..." Temari said and puts Hinata's right arm to Ino's neck, "Go back to the village. I'll go to them. Where are they?"

"They're located exactly Southeast from where you're standing." Ino replied.

"See you later." Temari said and goes off.

**"CUT!"** a voice said, "that's a wrap!"

"Finally...!" Ino said with the others saying statements of relief while the others were on a cable wiring in the air like Temari and Kankuro.

**(~)**

**Naruto:** We actually finished early today.

**Sai:** Well, it's because you didn't screw up any lines today, moron.

**Shikamaru: **That's because he had one word to shout--SASUKE.

Everybody laughs and Naruto points to Sai and Shikamaru and tries to insult them while Shikamaru just crosses his arms.

**Producer:** (claps) I'm impressed at your acting skills.

**Naruto: **Oh... thanks! And who might you be?

**Stella:** I'm Stella. One of this anime show's producer._ (reality check__**:**__ this is not true)_

**Sakura:** Oh... Hi! It's unussual for a producer like you to travel with us in this province.

**Neji: **Yet... I don't recall any producer of this show named, Stella.

**Stella: **Well, your previous producer died in an airplaine crash. I'm his wife. I'm here to replace my husband.

**Hinata:** Oh... Our condolonces, Ms. Stella.

**Stella:** Don't worry about it! You are Hinata, right?

**Hinata:** Yes, I am.

**Stella:** Oh, I really admire your loveteam with Neji.

**All of the Cast: **WHAT?

**Naruto: **(points finger) What are you talking about, lady?

**Kakashi: **Excuse me... but, you see, Neji and Hinata are cousins in the show.

**Neji:**...we're real cousins.

**Stella: **(scratches head) Oh, okay.

**Ino:** (crosses arms) It seems you don't really know the story at all.

**Chouji: **Hey... I think I remember you from somewhere, Ms. Stella.

**Stella: **Where?

**Lee: **Don't tell me you actually dated this lady!

**Shikamaru: **He doesn't date older women, Lee.

**Naruto:** What?! You're dating?

**Chouji:** Well, of course!

**Naruto: **How come I didn't know that?

**Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Temari, Kiba: **Neither did I.

**Akamaru (barks): **That's a miracle.

**Director: **Anyway, she has a surprise for you.

**Tenten: **What is it?

**Stella:** Well, I actually prepared it two months ago. You're going to have a concert tour a month from now.

**Sasuke:** I'm sorry but... we act. We don't sing.

**Director:** Unfortunately, the amount of viewers and fans of yours are diminishing. We must make something to get them back somehow.

**Stella: **Not only that. This may be your biggest break ever!

**Sakura:**... But you just said it. The people watching us are getting tired of us. How can you make sure that they'll going to come to the concert in the original amount of people?

**Naruto:** Yeah...! How will we get their attention if they're sick of us?

**Director:** Ever heard of 'special guests'?

**Kankuro: **You're trying to use someone so we can have the big break...?

Stella nods and no one answered.

**Pissed-Off Teenage Girl: **(walks with arms crossed)Mom!!! I'm bored here. Can we go somewhere else?

**Stella:** Izumi, you're here. Where's...?

**Sweet Teenage Girl:** Hi, Mom!

**Stella:** Hikari...! So, how's the the place? You like it?

**Hikari: **Yeah! It's great!

**Izumi: **Boring.

**Chouji: **Now, I remember! I know why you look familiar, Ms. Stella!

**Cast: **So how?

**Chouji:** She's in the cover of 'Hentai' Magazine last year.

Everyone paused for a while.

**Ino: **You creep me out, Chouji!

**Stella: **Anyway... You have 32 days to practice for the Concert Tour!

**Kankuro: **So, who are these 'special guests'?

**Director: **Good you ask! The two girls will help us... Plus, some other people!

**Ino:** (points at Izumi) You mean she's going to be the stupid guest?!?

**Izumi:** What about it?

**Lee: **You two know each other?

**Sakura: **Yeah. They are classmates.

**Director:** Weather you like it or not, they will be our special guest. They're your only hope...!

**Ino: **Whatever!

**Sakura: **Calm down, Ino.

**Sai:** I'm gonna go...

**Director: **Wait... This early?

**Sai:** Yeah. No matter how we resist, you don't give a shit. So, what's the point of arguing?

**Temari:** He has a point. Besides, I know it's going to be a success. Despite the fact that these two are gossip queens.

**Naruto: **What do you mean?

**Ino:** They're hosting a new, famous talk show.

**Lee: **What?

**Others:** So, that's why they look familiar.

**Lee:** OMG! You mean... I'm the only one here who doesn't know them.

**Kiba: **Maybe because you don't turn on the TV much.

**Lee:** (in a corner) I'm so ashamed of myself.

**Stella: **Anyway, we'll need to work with all the cast and crew the next day of tomorrow. We need to be complete for that concert. (_looks at the director_) Please give them a day off tomorrow so they can make a decision on what instrument they would like to play.

**Naruto:** What???

**Director:** Yeah, sure. I'll call the other cast tomorrow.

**Neji: **You mean we have to learn how to play an instrument?

**Stella:** Yes. It's part of the surprise will have to make. Hikari will be teaching you how to dance and Izumi will enhace your voice skill.

**Lee: **So, who will teach us how to play an instrument.

**Stella: **I'll talk to the La Corda D'oro Casts to see if they can teach you.

**Naruto:** Yuck! You mean I have to learn how to play the violin or something?

**Stella:** You can play another instrument, like the guitar or drums, or just enhance your singing ability.

**Naruto:** But this must be a Ninja show... Not a Ninja School 'Musical' show.

**Izumi: **Naruto, I know you're somewhat upset about your show... But if you like to save your damn show, you must cooperate.

_"I'm confused. Why is Naruto the lead in the show? It can be Gaara or Sasuke or Shikamaru or even Lee. Why is Naruto the protagonist?" _Hikari thought deeply, _"His not academically good like Shikamaru, as cool as Sasuke, as interesting as Gaara nor a skillful as Lee. Why him? I don't see anything special in him."_

**Director: **Anyway, you are free to go. Be sure to come back at sunset. We'll leave at 7:30pm. _(Turns his head to Stella) _I believe we have something to discuss about.

**Stella: **Oh, yes we do.

Naruto and the others spread out by group.

"What's going to happen next?" Naruto said while he place his chin on his hand on the table.

* * *

_**mE:** Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter One: Two Worlds

**_mE:_** I hope you like the story^^!

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

_Two Worlds_

**Ring...!**

"Hello?"

"Yo, who's this?"

"Oh, good to hear you, Mr. Eight Tails." the voice jokingly said.

"Yo, What made you call? Wanna hit the mall?" He kind of rapped it on the phone.

"What??? Heck, no! I want to discuss to you this important topic seriously."

"Fine. What makes the director of the show call?"

"Well, you see... There will be a..."

"Save your breathe." Killerbee told him, "We're gonna have a tour, right?"

"Well, yeah. How did you know?"

"A young sweet producer came by and told me all about it."

"So, will you do it?"

"Of course, I will. Silly Yamato...!"

"Ok. I'll just call the others."

"Others??"

"Why?"

"Ms. Stella told me that she is already finished in inviting people."

"What?!? I mean... Oh, really... okay."

"Yeah... See ya later... alligator (alligatar)." Killerbee hungs the phone.

The director sighed as he puts down the telephone."What should I do?" he asked himself. His cellphone rang.

"Hello?" The director lamely said.

"Hey, Mr. Yamato! I already finished talking to everyone. I was already finished arranging the venues. So, I thought helping you out!" Stella cheerfully stated. A silent pause just happened.

"Hello?" Stella asked again, "Anybody there?"

"I got to go. My wife is cooking dinner. Good bye!" Mr. Yamato hungs the phone.

Mr. Yamato sighed. "That bitch. She's trying to make me look like I'm irresponsible." He said to himself. He looked at his cellphone and said, "Oh, I forgot!"

On the other hand, Stella is still not hanging up the phone. "Mr. Yamato!?" she yelled and finally decides to put the phone down.

"Hey, What's wrong?" a lady asked her.

"Well, your husband said that you were cooking dinner and then, hung the phone."

"Oh... I guess he forgot that I'm staying here for a while. Well... Anyway, dinner's ready."

**The next day...**

Inside a building... in the 12th floor... in the studio...

"It's good to see you again!"

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Yeah.. He has grown a lot."

"Oh my gosh...! Is that you?"

"Hey, how come you don't call anymore?"

"Not you again!"

"You have got to be kidding me!"

People were talking and laughing. A big reunion was held there. There were gossips and teasing of each other. It was fun.

In the corner, Mr. Yamato, Stella, Izumi and Hikari were talking. Mr. Yamato and Stella were discussing something while Hikari and Izumi were reading. Meanwhile, two kids were fighting in the center of the studio. They're shouting and crying. Everyone stopped and rounded them.

"Hey!" A blonde boy called, "Can't we do the 'fighting' stuff later? Right, Konohamaru?"

"Yeah, Naruto's right!" Konohamaru said, "Let's get this over with!"

Everyone looked at the two tandem. They grinned at the audience and made Izumi frown a little.

"Something wrong?" Hikari asked Izumi in a low tone

"They disgust me." she whisphered with an awful expression.

"Anyway..." Izumi stood up and said, "Everyone sit down. Find your place."

Mr. Yamato and Stella stops talking and stares at her. Izumi turns her head and asks in a bossy manner, "Don't you think we should start?"

They walk to her and Hikari is beside her.

"Hey, who is she?"

"Mmm. She's cute."

"The one beside her is cuter."

"They're wonderful."

"How bossy!"

"Do you think I can have her number?"

They murmured.

Stella, Mr. Yamato, Hikari and Izumi were standing in front of them. There were some who still murmurs about the three girls.

"So, this is what we're going to do..." Mr. Yamato said as Hikari and Sasori stares at each other but she quickly looks away.

"We're going to have a concert. You're all going to have guests on talk shows, press conferences, anf lots more." He continued while he walks around holding some rolled over paper. "The papparazi will sneak up on you, and these two girls will ask you anything and will say anything they want. You're going to live in hell for the whole three months and all I want is you to keep up with me and the others. We're a family. There's no one who will give up on this struggle. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir." they all answered.

"Sir, who are these girls?" Deidara asked Mr. Yamato.

"Oh, the one with the purple hair is Hikari and the one with the blue hair is Izumi."

"How about the blondie?" Tobi also asked with his right hand raising up

"I'm Stella. Nice to meet you all." she said in an elegant manner and turns to Hikari and Izumi, "I'm your producer and these are my kids."

"What?!?" almost half of them exclaimed.

"Why...?" the three girls asked.

"Nothing..." Tobi answered.

"More Questions?" Mr. Yamato asked and Konohamaru raised his hand.

"Why are we doing this again?"

"Because... because of the World Crisis happening right now... Fewer people are watching." he said while sweating. Everyone looked confused about him.

"Mr. Yamato..." Hinata called

"Yes...?"

"Is this going to affect our studies?"

"No... There'll be a lot of changes. And the big change... is your schedule. Starting tomorrow, you are only going to work for 3 hours. So, Everyone will go back to school tomorrow. It's good timing. Christmas vacation ends today." he replied while everyone groans, "Hikari tell them the schedule for this month."

Hikari steps forward and flips the page of a big notebook. "This would be the schedule for the main characters, including the 'Akatsuki' and Konohamaru, not to mention me and my sister. Because most of the lead characters are students. I'll begin with them. After school, you are given only one hour or less... to eat, rest and change clothes. Then, go straight to work. After work or if you don't have anything to do, you are suggested to do your homework. So bring your books. While the adults, will work everyday in the afteroon. On Saturdays, you are all going to have lessons for the whole day. On Sundays, it's our day off."

"Excuse me..." Itachi said, "What lessons?"

"Musical lessons." she replied. Everyone was silent. She speaks again while she hugs the notebook, "You know... dance lessons, voice lessons, violin..."

Everyone laughs out loud for a minute. "Hey! We're not kidding about it." Mr. Yamato caught their attention, "Everyone will cooperate."

"Anyway," Izumi gets the notebook from Hikari, "This is the schedule for the others or extras. Mondays and Tuesdays will be work days. Wednesday and Thursdays will be your dance lessons. Fridays and Saturdays will be your instrumental lessons. There will only be 2 who will be chosen to be in the back-up voicals."

Everyone groans. Obviously, they don't like it. Only few thinks it's reasonable and fun.

"Ok..." Mr. Yamato said, "Meet me here again in an hour in the exact spot. Choose some song and an instrument that you would like to perform in the tour."

Everyone stands up and talk and murmured. "There's going to be alot of adjusting to do here." Stella said.

**(~)**

Ino, Sakura, Temari and Hinata went inside the dressing room. Ino sat down and checked her bag. Sakura drinks some water. Hinata leans on the wall and checks her cellphone and text a message. Temari grabs her iPod and listens while she lie down the couch.

"Hey, what are you doing after this?" Ino asked the girls while she gets her own cellphone.

"I'm going home. I have to pack my things for school." Hinata said while she text some more

"I have a photo shoot in the 8th floor." Temari answered

"I'll go to an interview. Why?" Sakura replied

"Nothing. I thought we can go to the mall. I can hardly remember when we last got there." Ino said as she leans her head backwards

"Yeah. I remembered when we went to the rides." Temari said while she

Ino turned her chair to her, "Remember the rollercoaster?"

"Yup! I could still remember the face of Naruto." Hinata sat down on the edge of the couch while she moves her fingers

"You should've seen Lee." Ino said and laughs with the two. Sakura combs her hair while she looks at them.

Hinata notices Sakura's silence. She stops laughing, "Hey, What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Sakura answere surprisingly and opens up, "It's just that tomorrow will go to school again."

"What's the problem?" Temari asked while she gets up and grabs her arm. A tear rolls down on Sakura's cheek. Ino offers her seat to her. The three rounds her up. Hinata closes the door for some privacy. Ino gives her a tissuebox. Temari holds her hand.

"What is it?" Hinata looks at her as she text some more.

"Tell us your problem." Ino pleaded, "We're sisters."

"Well, it's just that..." Sakura answers while she wipes her tears with the tissue, "I don't like to go to school."

"Why?" Hinata asks her and stops texting. _(__mE:__ I guess she FINALLY sent her message.)_

"I'm really having a hard time in school. There's this guy whom I broke up with that I keep avoiding because he cheated on me. Then, the girl, whom he had a relationship with, and her friends bugs me everyday. They keep saying rumors and gossips about me which are totally not true. It kills me everyday. Also, my teachers hates me because I really rarely show up for class and they don't believe that I can pass. They keep talking about me in the faculty room. School is horrible. School and Work are two big different worlds for me. In school, I know I can do it, but I just..."

"What are you crying about? You know you can beat them." Hinata said which made Sakura smile, "You'll kick butt!"

"Stop crying." Temari said while she pats her back, "Don't think what they think. They're just insecure."

"Yeah!" Ino said while she offers her a bottled water, "Don't cry. They don't deserve those tears. They deserve punches and kunai cuts."

They giggled. Sakura drinks her water and said, "Yeah. you're all right."

"Does Tenten know this?" Temari asked her

"Huh?" Sakura replied

"Yeah. Aren't you two classmates?" Hinata asked her.

"Yeah. She's a friend. One of my closest. But I know she has problems of her own. I just can't tell her."

"Anyway..." Ino said while she checks her watch, "where is she...?"

"Knock, knock...! May I come in?" someone knocks on the door.

The three girls look at Hinata. "So, Naruto is the one you're texting all the time."

"Not really." Hinata said with a smile, "I sent a group message. He just replied."

* * *

_**mE: **__Hey... so I want to know if you like it. Give me reviews and your thoughts about this. Free to suggest and criticize. Thank You!_


End file.
